


Somber

by em_the_super_nerd



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Gen, Smoking, Writing Prompt, somber
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 15:21:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_super_nerd/pseuds/em_the_super_nerd
Summary: Sniper has some trouble sleeping.





	Somber

**Author's Note:**

> First little attempt at writing TF2! Did it for a writing challenge that I helped start up on a discord server I'm in. Thought I'd try posting it! Enjoy!

            He came out of the camper and into the chilly night air outside, plopping himself down on a wooden crate he had sitting upright. He felt like tonight was just going to be another restless night, and tomorrow another tired day, where his aim would be off by just a few inches too many and he would react to the spy just a little too late.

            Chilled desert air filled up his lungs and sent goosebumps up his skin. The night sky was uninhibited by any city lights, letting a peppering of silver stars show their true beauty through sparse clouds. He wasn’t an avid stargazer, but he liked them, and he knew a handful of constellations and a planet or two.

            There was something about a desert night where everything was still and even time seemed to be sleeping. Out here, especially, when there was nearly always some noise or explosion or shouting, when finally, for a few hours past midnight, everything was still. He took out a cigarette and flicked on his lighter, lighting it between his lips and taking a drag from it. He exhaled and watched the small billow of pale white smoke float away from him.

Time felt like it was confusing itself, the base at night became a liminal space, where lines blurred themselves. He didn’t particularly believe in otherworldly things, but the silent dark base during the witching hour made things feel a little unreal.

            Sniper took another drag of his cigarette, letting out the billow of smoke. After this, he decided, he would try to sleep again. Maybe he would fall asleep, or maybe he would be right back out here again. Maybe he’d be watching lonely dark clouds crawl across the sky and listen to the solemn silence around his camper until dawn comes.


End file.
